gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Reel to Reel Picture Show
"It's The Reel to Reel Picture Show, from Universal Studios Florida, where today, two contestants and their Movie Star partners play for fabulous prizes, and their chance to win a Movie Vacation of a Lifetime. And here's the star of The Reel to Reel Picture Show, Peter Marshall." The Reel to Reel Picture Show (also known as Reel-to-Reel) was a short-lived game show based on a board game from outside the United States. This show was cancelled due to the fact that the production company bankrupted. Gameplay Main Game Two teams, consisting of one civilian and one celebrity, competed. Round 1 The civilian on the first team pushed a button, which randomly selected one of six categories and a point value (either 100, 250, or 500 depending on difficulty). Marshall would ask them a question in that category; getting it right won the points, while getting it wrong meant nothing happened. The second team repeated the process. Some of the questions were special "Take Two" questions. If the team got the first question right, they were then asked a second question related to the first for double the point value. If they were wrong, they lost the value of the first question. The round ended with each team getting three questions worth 300 points apiece, with the third question being a true/false question about the opposing team's celebrity. After this, the team in the lead got a small prize. Round 2: Director's Chair Six categories were given, and the trailing team selected one. They were then asked six questions in that category (increasing in value from 100 to 200, 400, 800, 1,000, and 2,000 points). The process was repeated with the second team. The team in the lead after this round won the game, received a bigger prize, and advanced to the bonus round. Bonus Round The winning team was asked six questions. Each answer contained a clue to a famous person, movie character, or title. After the six questions were asked, they had ten seconds to solve the puzzle. A correct solve won a trip. Cancellation PAX ordered 200 episodes (40 weeks) of Reel-to-Reel, which would have taken the series through June 4, 1999. Despite the order, the production company – TIL – was having financial problems while tapings proceeded and ceased production after five weeks (25 episodes) had been filmed. No contestants, celebrity guests, or staff (including host Marshall and announcer Armstrong) received any payment or prizes from the producers. Pics The Set 54.jpg 55.jpg 56.jpg 57.jpg 58.jpg 59.jpg Screencaps ReeltoReelPictureShowPic202.jpg ReeltoReelPictureShowPic203.jpg ReeltoReelPictureShowPic204.jpg ReeltoReelPictureShowPic206.jpg ReeltoReelPictureShowPic207.jpg ReeltoReelPictureShowPic208.jpg Merchandise Technically, the 1998 tv show on the formerly short-lived PAX network (later i, now ION Television) was based on a Canadian board game by Daisy Reel in 1995 rather than vice-versa (note the copyright). With the effort ending badly, the producers being unable to deliver prize winnings, nor even pay visiting celebrities or host Peter Marshall. Rumor has it that there was also a quiz book that came out but no information is out as of yet. Before the Bonus Round, Peter showed the game to the home audience that was shown below and gave a toll-free number (1-800-600-9676) to order it from. The_Reel_to_Reel_Picture_Show_Board_Game_Peter_Marshall_Showing.png The_Reel_to_Reel_Picture_Show_Board_Game_Close-Up.png The_Reel_to_Reel_Picture_Show_Board_Game_Peter_&_Phone_Number.png pic56431.jpg Inventor Based on the Canadian board game of the same name by Daisyreel Link [http://www.gameshowgarbage.com/ind147_reeltoreelhtml The Reel to Reel Picture Show @ Game Show Garbage] YouTube Videos Clips of the show featuring Stephanie Powers and Tom Poston. A full episode featuring Laine Kazan and Abe Vigoda. Another full episode featuring Tom Poston & Stefanie Powers Category:Board Game Conversion Category:Themed Quiz Category:Celebrity Category:Popular Culture Category:PAX shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:1998 premieres Category:1998 endings